Nothing At All
by Magenta4ever
Summary: Noah Bennett and Carolyn Hotchkiss come to Harmony and threaten the happiness of Theresa and Ethan. Chapters 8 is up.
1. Default Chapter

You've been there for me,  
No matter what the cost  
My best friend since we  
Believed in Santa Claus  
You have always stood beside me  
And I want to let you know  
I'll be the one who hears your prayer  
Don't have to ask me, I'll be there  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without  
When you have nothing at all, you'll still have  
Nothing to worry about  
– "Nothing At All" from Sailor Moon S  
  
  
~*~*~CHAPTER ONE~*~*~  
Sunlight made it's way into their room and over her eye lids, making them twitch. She opened her eyes to the new day and what it was going to bring. She felt well rested and ready for the excitement this morning would bring. She swung her leg over the side of the bed and stood up. She walked over to the mirror and was amazed to find her long black hair in good condition, despite hours of sleep. She picked up her hair brush and combed it just to be safe. She had to look good for today. She shot a look back at her sleeping lover. If he didn't wake up soon, she'd have to jump on him. Neither would mind. She blew him a kiss and exited to go to the shower. And so began Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's day.  
  
He hated early flights, but this one was well worth it. He was going home to all the people he missed, the people he loved. He found it surprising, but he even missed his mother's infamous tomato soup cake. He heard his flight number announced so he gathered his bags and stood up, but went no where. He was waiting. For who?  
"Noah, wait for me," said the cheery voice of Carolyn Hotchkiss, back from fixing her hair and make-up in the ladies' room. "Now we can go." She took her bags and they went through the line together.  
"It's spring break and we can go home at last," said Noah Bennett, glad to be making the trip with a friend and fellow Harmonian.  
Anyone who didn't know them would have said they were a couple. They looked like the perfect match. He was tall with brown hair, blue eyes and an irresistibly handsome face. His muscles were impeccable. She went up to his shoulder and had long straight blonde hair and brown eyes which sparkled when she was happy. Her gorgeous face sat perfectly on top of a slender beautiful and slender figure. Despite how well they went together, they were not a couple by romance, merely good friends.  
They found their seats and sat down. He gave her the window seat and she smiled in gratitude. "I didn't tell anyone I was coming home, Gwen will freak," said Carolyn.  
"I didn't tell my mom and sisters," said Noah. "Only my Dad knows."  
"I never thought I'd be glad to go back to Harmony."  
"Me niether."  
Suddenly their came a flirty voice from behind. "Hi, Noah!" said the voice. A scantily clad brunette with batting eye lashes came up and sat next to him in the isle seat.  
"Hi, Cindy," he said, trying not to reveal his aggravation. Cindy LaCause was always trying to get him for her own. He just wasn't interested in the Britney Spears type.  
"Hi, Cindy," said Carrie.  
"Whatever, so Noah you going to Massachusetts, too?" asked Cindy, rather brainlessly.  
"Cindy, you know I live in Harmony," he said.  
"And I live in Boston!" she said, louder than he would have liked. "We'll be just cities away!"  
"Yeah, how wonderful," he said.  
Cindy was about to open her mouth to speak when she spotted a good looking man sitting next to the seat she had been in. "Well, uh, gotta go. See you later, Noah." And she thankfully went back to her seat.  
"Is she a case or what?" asked Carrie, laughing.  
"She's definitely got some issues," said Noah.  
  
Theresa came out of the bathroom, clad in a white bathrobe. She went back into the bedrrom to dress and found that Ethan was not there. She put on a pink shirt and blue jeans and did her hair up, all the while, the smell of fresh coffee drifted past her nose. She went out into the kitchen and found him fully dressed. His brown hair was combed back neatly. He was dressed in his favorite pair of comfortable jeans and a dark blue tee-shirt. He had made her coffee. "Ethan, honey, thanks," she said. She took a sip of the hot liquid and looked back up at him with smiling eyes. "Ready to meet your brother for the first time?"  
Ethan smiled at her and nodded. "I have a feeling we'll be the best of friends."  
"I know you will," said Theresa. "Noah's been one of my best friends since we were little. I love him like a brother and I'm sure you will, too."  
Ethan hugged her and kissed her lips. "Shall we go to the meeting spot?" he asked.  
"Yes. Oh, yes." They headed out the door into the warm sunny April weather.  
  
Noah took Carolyn's hand and lead her through Harmony. "And where exactly are we going, again?" she asked.  
"You know Ethan Winthrop right?" he asked.  
"Yeah, he just found out a couple of months ago that he was your brother. And he used to be engaged to my cousin, Gwen."  
"Well, I'm going to meet him for the first time. And Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, his fiancé and my best friend will be there."  
"I've never met Theresa. Gwen says I should hate her, but I'll give her a chance."  
"She's not the type you can easily hate." They had finally arrived. Noah lead Carolyn onto the bank of a river. "I would always meet Theresa here when we were kids." There came footsteps from the other side of the river. Noah looked across. A smile lit up his face. "Theresa!" 


	2. Feelings

"Noah!" Theresa shouted gleefully. "Come over to this side."  
Noah lead Carrie across the stepping stones to the other side of the river. He hugged Theresa and kissed her cheek. "It's been years, Resa. I missed my best friend."  
"I missed you, too," she said. "Who did you bring?" She acknowledged Carrie.  
"This is Carolyn Hotchkiss, a.k.a. Carrie," he said.  
"Hi," said Carrie, shaking Theresa's hand.  
Ethan spoke up. "So this is Gwen's cousin I never got to meet."  
"Yes," said Carrie, "And you are...?"  
"My name is Ethan Winthrop," he said. "Pleased to meet you.  
"Oh, yes," said Theresa. "Noah, this is your brother, Ethan."  
Noah smiled at his brother when he got a good look. He realized how much alike they looked. "Hey, man," he shook his hand and they gave a small hug.  
"Male bonding, isn't it lovely," Carrie joked to Theresa.  
"Absolutely touching," said Theresa. "Okay you guys, Ethan and I have a day planned out for all of us. Starting with breakfast the new restaurant, Aphrodite's Chamber. It provides a romantic atmosphere for couples."  
"Sounds great," said Noah. He smiled at Carrie. "Doesn't it?"  
"Well then come with us," said Ethan. He and Theresa walked off toward the restaurant.  
"Noah," said Carrie. "We're not a couple."  
"Hey, don't sweat it, it will be fun," he said. He took her hand again and they followed Ethan and Theresa.  
I know it will be, she thought. Anywhere with you is heaven, Noah.  
  
The four entered Aphrodite's Chamber and they were met with a sweet-smelling romantic atmosphere. The overwhelming colors were pink and red. It appeared to be mainly a poetry corner, for it had a stage set up with a microphone. Carrie took a liking to it immediately. It was the perfect place, if anywhere, to cozy up to Noah. The group found a table for four and ordered breakfast and coffee.  
"This is a great little place. Thanks, you guys," said Noah.  
"Thank Theresa," insisted Ethan. "This was all her idea."  
"Thank him," insisted Theresa. "It's his money," she joked.  
Noah laughed. He looked over at Carrie, who sat next to him, and he couldn't help but notice that her eyes seemed to be locked onto his chest. "Carrie, you okay?" he asked.  
She came to with a small jump. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she said with a sweet smile. "I'm just famished from the plane ride." She turned to Theresa and Ethan. "That airline food is unbelievable in the worst way possible."  
"I know the feeling," said Ethan.  
The food came and the conversed over breakfast. Carrie began. "So, uh, how new is the place?"  
"It's a few weeks old," answered Theresa. "It's owned by our friend, Ally."  
"Ally?" asked Noah. "Haven't seen her in a while. How is she?"  
"She's been fine. She's in Virginia right now, though. I think her grandmother's sick." said Ethan  
"That's too bad," said Carrie. "Um, what's the stage for?"  
"Oh, that?" said Theresa, giving it a glance. "That's for people who get up and read their poetry."  
"Is it open for anyone at anytime?" asked Carrie.  
"Yeah, I can get you situated if you want," suggested Theresa.  
"That would be great, thanks!" said Carrie, glowing. This was her chance to make public the poem she had written weeks ago, which sh secretly dedicated to Noah.  
Theresa and Carrie got up and went to the stage. Theresa took the mike. "May I have everyone's attention? Thank you. I would like to take this opportunity to introduce an new arrival to Harmony named Carolyn Hotchkiss, she will read her poem." Theresa stepped down.  
Carrie took the mike. "This poem is called, 'The Only One.' Here goes nothing." She began her poem:  
"Song birds sing on the golden morning  
I hear your voice rise above them  
Your voice, the sweetest I have ever heard,  
Lingers in my ears.  
Your gleaming eyes light my darkness,  
Filling me with the greatest of joy  
Your lips, how I long to feel them on mine  
I love you  
You are the only one I want."  
Her poem was greatly received. "Bravo," said Theresa.  
"Thank you," said Carrie.  
"Well, now that breakfast is over, we can move along with the next part of the morning," said Ethan, paying the bill. He lead Theresa out of the restaurant. Noah and Carrie followed.  
The day went beautifully and was filled with fun. When it was over, Noah and Carrie stood alone outside watching the sunset. Theresa and Ethan had left them by then and they stood in the park together. "Carrie," he said. "There's something I want to tell you. Something important."  
This is it, she thought, he's going to tell me what I've wanted to hear since I met him. "Anything, Noah."  
"Carrie," he said, "I'm in love with Theresa." 


	3. Days Gone By

Carrie stood there in total shock. Her eyes were wide. Her mouth hung open. Noah had just told her that he was in love with Theresa. "You are? Theresa?" she asked, stuttering.  
"Hopelessly," he said. "And to complicate things, she's with my brother who I've only known for a few hours."  
Carrie could say much, but when she saw his pain, she hugged. "Oh, Noah. I'm so sorry. I feel bad for you. I know what it's like to love someone you can't have."  
Noah returned his dear friend's embrace. "Thanks, Carrie. You're the greatest."  
"I know," she joked.  
Laughed as he released her. "Come on, I'll take you home." She smiled and followed him.   
  
Noah walked Carrie home and sent her off with a hug and a wink. She winked back. It had been their symbol of friendship. She waved good bye and disappeared into the Hotchkiss Mansion.  
Noah walked home with his feelings hanging heavily in his heart. Theresa, he thought, do you remember when we were kids?  
  
****1992****  
  
It was a sunny day and ten year-old Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald sat on the bank of the river, crying.  
"Resa," came a boy's voice from behind her.  
She tried to clear her face and eyes of tears and turned to him with a faked smile. "Noah!"  
Twelve year-old Noah came running up and sat down beside her. He saw immediately that she'd been crying. "Resa, what's wrong?"  
She spilled everything. "It's Mama and Papa's wedding anniversary today and tomorrow is the day he disappeared. Everything's a wreck. Mama's crying all the time. Luis is all emotionless and Miguel's angry all the time. It's all so confusing, I just want it all to go away."  
"It's okay, Resa." He hugged her and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm glad I have you, Noah. I'd go crazy without you."  
"I'll never let that happen, I promise."  
  
****September, 1998****  
  
Eighteen year-old Noah Bennet sat in the airport, waiting for his flight to be called. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him and smiled at the sight of his best friend, Theresa. "Resa," he said.  
"I just came to see you off," she said, trying to smile. "I'll miss you, Noah."  
He hugged her. "I'll miss you, too, Resa." He felt moisture on his T-shirt. She was crying. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Resa. I'll be back soon, I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Remember what I promised you six years ago. You'll never have to be without me. I promise I'll call every chance I get."  
"Okay," she said. She hugged him again.  
Noah's plane was called. "Resa, I have to go. I'll call you."  
"Alright. Good bye, Noah."  
"So long, Resa." He disappeared into the crowd.  
  
****Present****  
  
Noah finished his thoughts as he passed the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. She saw in the living room window, too shadows, dancing and moving as one. The room was lit by candles only. The shadows kissed and slowly moved down until the dropped out of sight.  
He continued to walk home, his totally blank. He opened the door and put on a smile. "I'm home."  
"Noah!" came squeals of joy from his sisters and mother.  
Everyone ran up to embrace him. After all the talking and catching up was done, he was shown to his room. He laid his head down and feel asleep, praying for the sweetest dreams of Theresa. 


	4. Scary Sights

Theresa lay on the couch in Ethan's arms. "I love you, Ethan," she said, getting as close as possible.  
"I love you more than words can say," he said.  
"Make love to me, Ethan," she said.  
His touched hers lightly at first but then the kiss got deeper and more passionate until he stole her breath. He next took them to her neck and she moaned as he showered her with kisses. She tugged at the shirt on his back and finally succeeded in pulling it over his head. His lips returned to her mouth and then down her neck. Before long they were making love with only each other to keep themselves warm. Their sighs of ecstacy mixed with each other their souls. Their rhythm was like that of the sea pounding on the shore. At last the final wave, a tsunami of incredible proportions, hit the beach with a force that was enough to draw whimpers of pleasure from her throat. It was over.  
"I love you so much," she said. She looked at her beloved and was struck with terror. She didn't see Ethan, but Noah.  
  
Theresa awoke with a start. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, waking the sleeping Ethan beside her.   
"Theresa, what's wrong?" he asked, holding her. "Did you have a nightmare."  
"Ethan? Ethan! You're here. Hold me, Ethan and don't ever let go."  
  
Carrie sat in her room, looking out the window. She looked over at her clock. It was 11:11. It was time to make a wish. She looked back at the sky and found the brightest star. "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. I wish Noah Bennett loved me the way I love him." Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?"  
"It's Gwen," said her cousin.  
Carrie got up and answered the door. She put on her best smile. "Hey, what's up?"  
"Nothing. I noticed you didn't come down to dinner. Cook made your favorite to welcome you back," said Gwen.  
"Wasn't very hungry, I guess," said Carrie, returning to the window.  
"Something wrong, Carrie?" asked Gwen.  
"Gwen, have you ever been in love?"  
"Carrie, you know I have."  
"Didn't it suck?"  
"No, actually, while I had love it was the sweetest experience I've ever known."  
"I said I was in love, not that I had it," said Carrie, beginning to tear up.  
"Are you alright?" asked Gwen, sitting beside her.  
"Not exactly," Carrie said. "I've kind of fallen for Ethan's brother."  
"Noah? Oh, you went to the same college, that's right."  
"Gwen, I've loved him ever since I saw him. He's like an angel. My world was cold and dark before I met him. He even...."  
"Even what, Carrie?"  
"He even saved me from a rape attempt."  
Gwen gasped. "Why didn't tell anyone? My father would have been there in a second."  
"I didn't need anyone but Noah. He was so loving and caring. I remember every minute of that night."  
  
****2000****  
  
Carrie ran as fast as her legs could go. She reached the apartment she wanted. She pounded on it frantically. Noah answered. "Carrie, what's wrong."  
"Noah, help me," she begged. "He's after me."  
He let her in without hesitation. "Who?"  
"Tyler, he tried to... to.... Oh, Noah I was so scared," she said, collapsing into his arms. He understood perfectly what she meant.   
Suddenly there came a more violent pounding on the door. Carrie shuddered. Noah answered the door and was met with the sight of a big angry looking man. "Where the hell's Carrie?" he demanded.  
"Look, I don't want any trouble, so just leave her alone," said Noah.  
Tyler grabbed Noah's shirt. "I said where's Carrie?"  
"And I said back off!" Noah punched the brut and sent him flying to the next wall. He lunged at him and gave him a left followed by a swift right. When Tyler go up, he backed away and ran out of the building.   
Noah went back into his apartment. He hugged Carrie dearly. "It's alright. He's gone."  
"Oh Noah, thank you so much," she whimpered.  
"You can stay here if you want," he said.  
"Thank you. Just don't leave me alone, please," she begged.  
"I'll stay beside you all night," he promised.  
  
****Present****  
  
"And did he?" asked Gwen.  
"He did," said Carrie. "I love him so much."  
"I have an idea how you can get him," said Gwen, smiling at her cousin.  
"How?"  
"Come with me to the mall."  
Carrie followed Gwen, but was a little uneasy about her plan. What would it include? She wished she knew. 


	5. Suspicion

The morning came bringing heavy gray clouds and falling rain. Theresa woke first. She got out of bed, rather worriedly.  
"You're up kind of early, aren't you?" asked Ethan.  
"Ethan!" said Theresa. "Geez, you startled me."  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"It's okay," she said. "I just feel like taking a walk this morning."  
"Have a good one," he said.  
"Thanks, honey," she said, returning to his side for a kiss. She rose once again and was off.  
  
Ethan decided to go to Aphrodite's Chamber for breakfast in hopes he'd find someone to talk to there. He walked in and ordered a coffee and sat down with a news paper. He opened it up to begin reading, but was immediately interrupted by a Life magazine put before his face.  
"Thought you might be interested in the latest issue," said a female voice.  
Ethan put down the news paper and took the magazine and smiled at the woman who sat across from him. "Thanks, Ally."  
Ally's shoulder-length dark hair was down up in a French braid. She had brown eyes behind her glasses. She wore a lilac top with black pants. She was the owner of Aphrodite's Chamber and Ethan's long-time friend. "No problem," she said, smiling back. "Where's Theresa? You two are usually joined at the hip."  
"She went out for a walk this morning," said Ethan, rather disappointed.  
"But it's raining? Is she trying to get sick?" asked Ally.  
"I don't know, but she was acting strange," said Ethan. "She was all... jumpy."  
Ally gasped. Could Theresa be having an affair?, she wondered.  
"What is it?" asked Ethan anxious to know.  
"Oh, um, nothing I just remembered... it's my grandmother's birthday," said Ally, quickly.  
"Ally, your grandmother died two years ago," said Ethan trying not to think she was weird.  
"Right, so I um..." think, Ally, think! "I like to go to the cemetery and, you know, say happy birthday."  
"Let me come with you," Ethan offered.  
"No," said Ally quickly. "I mean, thanks, but I want to be alone with dear Grandma. I'll send your love, though." She got up. "Bye, Ethan." She hurried out. Time to find out what you're up to, Theresa.  
  
Noah woke up to a swift knocking on his door. "Wake up, sleepy head," said the voice of his sister, Jessica through the door.  
He got up groggily and opened his door. "Good morning, Jess," he said.  
"Morning," she said cheerfully. "This is the part where I'm supposed to tease you and say there's a girl here to see you," she said in annoying-little-sister mode. "It's Theresa."  
"I'll be right down," he said. He shut the door and put on some decent clothes. He fixed up his hair and went downstairs. There, he found Theresa, sitting in the kitchen talking with Jessica over cinnamon buns.  
"Hi, Noah," said Theresa.  
"Good morning, Resa," he said, sitting beside her. Jessica looked at them smiling. Noah gave her a look.  
"I'll be in here if anyone needs me," said Jessica, getting the picture. She went into the living room.  
"So what brings you over here this morning, Resa?" he asked.  
"Oh, uh, nothing really special. Just coming to say good morning and see how you were."  
"Anytime spent with my best friend is special. I'm fine. How are you?"  
"I'm– good, really good."  
"Are you sure," asked Noah becoming concerned. She seemed troubled. "Are you okay, Resa?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, smiling. "I really should be getting back now. I'll tell Ethan you said hello. Maybe later tonight we, that is all of us, could have dinner?"  
"Sure," said Noah. "I'd like that. See you later." He walked her to the door and when he opened it, he was surprised to see Carrie, who was just about to knock on the door. She was dressed very scantily in red with fishnet stockings, not her usual style. She seemed surprised and disheartened to see Theresa. 


	6. The Storm

"Carrie, hi," said Noah, surprised to see her out in the rain dressed in less than what the weather would allow.  
"Hi, Carrie," said Theresa. "I was just leaving. See you guys later tonight."  
"Um, yeah," said Carrie. "Sounds good from here. Bye, Theresa."  
"Bye." Theresa hurried past Carrie and back toward the Lopez-Fitzgerald house.  
"So, would you like to come in," asked Noah.  
"Yes!" said Carrie, shivering. "I mean, thank you, Noah."  
He let her in and took full notice of her clothing. "You cold?" he asked.  
"Freezing," she said. I'm so going to kill Gwen, she thought. "I was just hoping to, you know, catch a man here in Harmony." She sneezed. "A man who likes colds."  
"You want something warmer?" he asked.  
"Please."  
"No problem. Help yourself to hot coffee in the kitchen," he pointed out the way to the kitchen and ran upstairs to get her some dry clothes.  
  
Theresa walked down the street. Dammit, Theresa, you idiot, she thought. Why did you go there? You don't love him as anything more than a friend. Ethan is your fiancé. Don't screw this up.  
"Theresa, hi," said a voice behind her. She turned to see Ally. "Hey, I was just on my way back to the restaurant. Ethan's there. He seems so lonely without you."  
"Oh, does he?" asked Theresa, a smile coming over her face.  
"Yeah. He said you were out for a walk. Where were you anyway?" asked Ally.  
"I was visiting a friend," said Theresa. "Noah Bennett."  
So he's the one, thought Ally, the man you've been seeing on the side. "Oh, cool."  
"So, let's go to the restaurant," said Theresa.  
"Gotcha," said Ally. They walked off together.  
  
Noah had given Carrie some of his clothes to wear. The blue T-shirt draped loosely over her feminine body. The gray sweat pants were pulled to her body by the draw string. "Much better," she said.  
"Good," said Noah with a smile. He looked outside. It was now noon and still raining. They were alone. Everyone else had gone about their business. "So what do you feel like doing today, Miss Hotchkiss?"  
"Well, Mr. Bennett," she said, "I'd really like to stay inside, it's cold, dark and rainy out there, and there's no way I'm leaving this house without a good reason."  
"Okay, then," he said. "We have movies. See anything you might want to watch?"  
She took a look near the TV at the movies they had at their disposal. "Hmm, tough decision," she said. "Did you have anything in mind?"  
"Yup," he said with a sly smile.  
"Uh oh, that face isn't good," she while giggling.  
Before long they had made popcorn and had put the movie.  
"What will we be watching?" she asked.  
"It's a surprise." he said.  
The monster in the movie jumped out at the unfortunate woman. Carrie screeched. "Jeez, Noah!" she said, laughing. The monsters face was horrible and Carrie clung to him, afraid to look. She hid her eyes on his shoulder. When at last it was safe to look, she said, "let me know when a scary part comes."  
"There's one coming now." He sweetly covered her eyes.  
Suddenly lighting struck and all the electricity went off. "Damn," said Noah.  
"No more movie!" Carrie celebrated, laughing.  
"I'll go find candles." He left and came back with a few candles. "Found some." He lit them with matches.  
"Noah," said Carrie, suddenly sounding afraid, "this storm reminds of the night I was almost... and you.... Noah, I'm afraid. I never fully recovered."  
"Shh," he said, hugging her. "You're alright. You're safe in Harmony with me."  
Suddenly they heard a pounding on the window. Noah got up and looked outside. What he saw shocked him. "Tyler!" he said. 


	7. Unexpected Happenings

Carrie screamed at the sight of her past attacker. Tyler, the man who now stood outside the house, was the man who had tried to rape her the year before. "Noah, don't let him get me, please," she began to sob.  
There was a horrible banging on the door. He was trying to break in. "Carrie, stand back!" yelled Noah.  
Tyler came crashing in, soaking wet and mad as hell. "Where's that pretty little Carrie?" he asked with a frightening craziness.  
"You'd better leave her alone, Tyler," said Noah, "because if you go near her I will kill you."  
"Oh, I'm so scared," said Tyler punching Noah.  
"Noah!" screeched Carrie.  
"There you are," said Tyler. He made his way toward her as she whimpered helplessly. Suddenly there came the crash of glass above his head and the huge man fell to the ground. Noah had beaned him with a vase.  
Noah quickly jumped in front of Carrie before Tyler had a chance to get up. "Come on, big guy," Noah taunted. "Bring it on."  
Tyler took a swing and Noah caught his arm. "Carrie, call the police," he said.  
Carrie rushed to the phone and did so.  
Noah and Tyler continued to battle. Suddenly, the police pulled up. Sam ran in and pulled Tyler off his son. Noah immediately rushed to Carrie's side and held her as she sobbed. Tyler was read his rights and arrested.  
"Noah are the two of you alright?" asked Sam.  
"Yeah, she's just a little shaken up," said Noah, trying to comfort Carrie.  
"But you were getting punched and kicked," said Sam. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"I'm fine, dad," said Noah. "Carrie needs me right now."  
"Alright," said Sam. "Just watch out. See you later."  
"We will, dad."  
Sam left.  
"Noah," said Carrie, "please don't leave me alone tonight. Please, Noah. I'm still afriad."  
"I won't. You can stay here," he said. "I wouldn't think of leaving you."  
  
At Aphrodite's Chamber, Ethan and Theresa sat in confusion.  
"Where do you think those two are?" asked Ethan.  
"I'm getting worried," said Theresa. "I'll call Noah." She dialed the number.  
"Hello?" said Noah.  
"Noah, hi, it's Theresa. Aren't you and Carrie coming to dinner?"  
"Uh, sorry, Resa. We're going to have to take a rain check. Something happened just now and Carrie needs me here."  
"What was it?" asked Theresa.  
"Um, I can't say at the moment," said Noah. "She's staying for the night and she's really scared."  
"Oh, well, send her my thoughts then," said Theresa. "See you later, Noah." She hung up and looked at Ethan. "Their not coming because there was a situation and I guess Carrie's afraid to leave the house."  
"Are you alright, Theresa?" asked Ethan. "You sound a little jealous."  
  
Noah and Carrie sat on the couch, she in his arms, becoming more relaxed. "You're alright, Carrie. You're safe with me."  
"I know, Noah," she whispered. "Thank you."  
"No problem," he said.  
"You're my best friend, Noah," said Carrie.  
"You're mine too," he said, not even thinking about Theresa.  
Before long, Carrie was asleep, with his chest as her pillow. He held her and made her feel safe.  
The night went on. Theresa and Ethan had finished dinner and gone home. Theresa crept out of the house and into the rainy night. She stopped and looked into the window of the Bennett house. She saw Carrie, sleeping peacefully in Noah's arms. A tear trickled down Theresa's face. 


	8. The Photo Album

Theresa walked into the house. Everything was dark and silent. She peaked into the bedroom where she found Ethan, fast asleep. He mumbled little phrases like "I love you, Theresa." Se closed the door and went out to the kitchen. His words made her feel horrible. But why? What reason did she have to feel like the lowest of the low when he said he loved her? Was she falling for someone else? Noah? No! She couldn't let that happen. She belonged with Ethan. She loved Ethan, right?  
She turned the kettle on and waited for it to boil, just as the feelings inside her were boiling, ready to burst out in steam. The kettle whistled and she turned it off as soon as possible so it wouldn't wake Ethan. She made herself a cup of chamomile tea. She took it to the living room so she wouldn't disturb Ethan.  
She sat on the couch, the darkness beginning to frighten her. At last her eyes focused and she saw a candle in front of her and a box of matches beside her. Without hesitation, she lit the candle. She sipped her tea and just watched the wax melt, becoming transparent in liquid form and dripping down the side of the red taper. The droplets on the candle matched the tear on her cheek. She sniffled and wiped them away.   
She had to do something that bored her so she could sleep. She looked around and her eyes landed on a bookshelf filled with old photo albums. She pulled one out at random and opened it. Inside was a bunch of old pictures of herself and her brothers when they were little. Her mother hadn't changed much accept now her worry lines were deeper. She turned the pages. Some pictures made her laugh, like one of little Luis covered from head to toe in mud or baby Miguel splashing water during his bath in the sink. She looked through the book until she saw pictures that made her want to cry. One was Halloween many years ago. Little Theresa was dressed as a fair princess. Next to her was Noah in a cowboy outfit. The two of them looked so happy together. She quickly turned the page, but this was no better. She and Noah, both very young, were asleep on an old couch she recognized as being the Bennetts'. The two young children were in each other's arms and fast asleep, happy as could be. But now there was a different person sleeping in Noah's arms. Theres had to admit it. She was jealous. She also had to admit something else: she was in love with Noah Bennett. 


End file.
